


implications

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “When you said that you wanted to...go off together.” Aziraphale begins, nervously staring at his own hands. “What exactly were you implying?”Crowley makes a face, one that can be described as ‘that’s a stupid question.’ “I was implying that we’d go off together and leave the rest of them behind.”Aziraphale inhales deeply, because, yes, obviously that’s what Crowley meant. But Aziraphale runs a bookshop, and has had the opportunity to graze through many different novels, and of course that some of those novels would be of the romantic kind. Aziraphale has seen his fair share of young couples in a forbidden love forced to leave their homes in order to pursue their one true happiness: each other. But surely that wasn't what Crowley was implying.





	implications

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! its my birthday hehe, so I decided to write a quick little oneshot for these two because. well. i love them so very dearly and I'd probably die for them.
> 
> i am working on a lot of fics right now so bear with me please! <3

“Crowley?”

 

The demon perks his head up and turns towards Aziraphale. His figure is slouched on a chair in the bookshop, sunglasses so far down that Aziraphale can just see a hint of those blazing eyes. Aziraphale himself is opposite him, sitting in another chair with that signature, perfect posture of his.  

 

“Hmm, yes?” Crowley responds, arching an eyebrow at the angel.

 

“When you said that you wanted to...go off together.” Aziraphale begins, nervously staring at his own hands. “What exactly were you implying?”

 

Crowley makes a face, one that can be described as _‘that’s a stupid question.’_ “I was implying that we’d go off together and leave the rest of them behind.”

 

Aziraphale inhales deeply, because, yes, _obviously_ that’s what Crowley meant. But Aziraphale runs a bookshop, and has had the opportunity to graze through many different novels, and of course that some of those novels would be of the romantic kind. Aziraphale has seen his fair share of young couples in a forbidden love forced to leave their homes in order to pursue their one true happiness: each other. But surely that wasn't what Crowley was implying. “I don’t really know how to go about this. It’s hard to explain what I’m trying to mean.”

 

“Aziraphale? Lost for words?” Crowley smirks, sitting up just a tiny amount. “That’s something I’ve never really seen.”

 

“Oh, stop it,” Aziraphale scoffs. He twiddles his thumbs, his mind trying to work his thoughts together. “I meant...oh, whatever. Nevermind.” He waves his hands in dismissal. “It’s nothing.”

 

“Oh come on,” Crowley groans. “You can’t start something like this and not finish it. Now I’m just curious.”

 

Aziraphale turns his head. “Well then, what’s that old saying? ‘Curiosity killed the cat?’”

 

“Perhaps, Angel,” Crowley smirks, sitting up even more now. “But the rest of the saying is ‘Satisfaction brought it back.’”

 

Aziraphale only sighs in response. “You really are so stubborn.”

 

“You’re stalling,” the demon hisses, but not so in an intimidating way, but rather of annoyance.

 

Aziraphale inhales another deep breath. “Fine. I was simply wondering what you meant by going off together, because there are several implications that you could mean. And I was wondering which...one it was.”

 

Crowley arches an eyebrow and takes off his sunglasses, peering at Aziraphale. Aziraphale’s heart races underneath the stare and he looks away, his palms feeling a bit more sweaty than he is used to.

 

“Do explain, Angel.”

 

“You’re impossible!” Aziraphale exclaims, still averting his gaze.

 

“ _I’m_ impossible?” A chuckle escapes Crowley as he shakes his head.

 

“Yes,” Aziraphale states. “I’m trying to explain something and you’re making it very hard to do so!”

 

“How so?”

 

Aziraphale shuts his mouth and turns his head away a bit more. Why is it so hard to form words? Why is he so nervous?

 

He turns back to face Crowley, trying his best not to look into the gaze of the demon’s yellow eyes. “I have a lot of novels that involve the main character running off with an interest of sorts. This is usually due to their home life forbidding their relationship. I was wondering if _that_ was your implication, that’d we run off together. Not as friends but as…” Aziraphale turns a light shade of pink. “As _lovers._ ”

 

Now it’s Crowley’s turn to blush, and he sits up completely. “Well, I-”

 

“Oh, you  didn’t mean that at all,” Aziraphale shakes his head. “I’m so sorry!” He stands up to walk away. His face heating up incredibly quickly.

 

“Wait, now hold on!” Crowley stands up and lightly grabs at Aziraphale’s coat, stopping him from moving. “You didn’t let me finish.”

 

Aziraphale’s eyes fall to the hand clutching his coat, and trails upwards to meet Crowley’s. He’s flushed, his eyebrows furrowed upwards with a concerned expression. Aziraphale bites his lip, silently wishing his heart wasn’t beating so loud - it’s like a loud drum in his ears. “Do...explain then.”

 

Crowley releases Aziraphale’s coat and moves his hand to the back of his own neck, rubbing it. “Aziraphale...you know...you _must_ know...how I feel about you.”

 

The angel blinks in confusion. “How you feel about me?”

 

“Oh, for Hell’s sake.” He scoffs, bringing a palm to his face. “There’s no way you’re this oblivious. No way.”

 

“O-Oblivious?” Aziraphale stammers. “I...I’m afraid I don’t quite understand.”

 

“Yes, Angel!” Crowley exclaims, throwing his arms up, seemingly in exasperation. “Of _course_ I meant as lovers! Of course I did! I’ve only been in love with you for _six thousand bloody years._ I thought you knew that! I thought that’s why you were so hesitant to go with me! I thought that’s why you told me I was going too bloody fast for you! I thought you knew that I was in love with you, but you weren’t ready!”

 

“I-what?” Aziraphale’s jaw drops. “I thought... I thought demon’s didn’t... _feel_ that way. You’re telling me that you do?”

 

“Aziraphale,” Crowley pinches the bridge of his nose. “When have I ever been like most demons? For starters, most demons wouldn’t even _think_ about hanging around you, or saving you, or miracling books for you.” He shakes his head. “No, I refuse to believe that you did not know. There’s no way. No fucking way.”

 

Aziraphale bites his lip and clasps his hands around his front, rocking on his feet. “I-I’m sorry, I really didn’t know. I thought it was all just...friendly. I wasn’t even thinking that you could feel that way.” His hand brushes through his own hair. “Angels are beings of love, so I thought it was only natural that I would come to love a demon. And I didn’t want to, at first. I said all those things not only to try and repress my feelings, but to ensure that I didn’t get any hope that you felt similarly.”

 

Crowley sighs, both hands grappling at his hair. “This is a mess. We need better communication.”

 

“Right, then,” Aziraphale agrees. “So it...was asking me to run away together as lovers?”

 

“Yes, Angel.” Crowley’s face falters and he inches closer to the angel. His hands shift to Aziraphale’s collar and starts adjusting it - their faces close. “At least, that’s what I wanted to do. And when you had...discorporated...there was no reason for me to run off anymore. I thought you knew that.” He lets out a dry laugh and shakes his head. “You daft angel.”

 

Aziraphale pouts in his typical way. “That’s not very nice of you.”

 

“Six thousand years, Angel.” Crowley’s hands move up to cup Aziraphale’s face, his thumbs swiping at his cheekbones. He stares into those lovely, blue eyes that are filled with kindness, a form of purity that Crowley has grown to love. “You really love me?”

 

“Of course I do,” Aziraphale says in a soft voice. His gaze is unwavering, focused entirely on yellow. “And I only wish that I knew sooner. And I also wish I wasn’t so afraid. Because now, looking at you,” he sighs, a smile forming on his face. “There never really was anything to be afraid of.”

 

His eyes flicker downwards and then Crowley kisses him, and oh, is the feeling wonderful! Aziraphale’s hands clutch the lapels of the demon’s jacket and somehow manages to pull him closer, deepening the kiss. His heart is racing, faster than it ever has before, and the way Crowley moves his lips against his own sends blissful signals all around his body. It’s a feeling of euphoria, and Aziraphale just melts right into it.

 

Crowley pulls away with a soft gasp. “Perfect, Angel,” he murmurs. “Just fuckin’ perfect.”

 

“I’m sorry I never caught on,” Aziraphale says, his finger gently brushing the demon’s lips.

 

“That’s all in the past now,” Crowley replies, leaning in again to recapture the angel’s mouth.

 

Aziraphale hums in response, and snakes his arms around Crowley’s neck, pulling them closer together.

 

Nothing to be afraid of anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are so very appreciated! i really thrive off of comments and i love you all so much.
> 
> this work is unbeta'd.
> 
> check me out on [twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/starkologies)  
> check me out on [](https://mculeaf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
